Daniel
Personal Socioeconomic Level as a child: ??? Socioeconomic Level as an adult: ??? Family/Friends Birth order: Last Siblings (describe relationship): Daniel’s brothers pushed him over way too much. He is hurt that they would do such a thing, but he still thinks that they are great brothers. Spouse (describe relationship): Doesn’t have a spouse. Children (describe relationship): Doesn’t have children, but considers the young laguz as his children. Grandparents (describe relationship): Dead Grandchildren (describe relationship): Doesn’t have grandchildren. Significant Others (describe relationship): Will be described last. Relationship skills: Daniel is not good at having a relationship with anyone, especially love. He is very shy with love and feels strange and confused with it, though the young laguz is his family love. Relationship with Other Characters: Grest: As the Laguz army started, Grest needed a chef, for at the time, Grest was unable to cook and Gale was too busy to do so. This was where Daniel came in. Even with the job, he found a friend in Grest and he had taught Grest to cook. 'Appearance' Height: 5’5” Weight: 100 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: ^^^ Glasses or contact lenses? No Skin color: White Distinguishing features: His long white robes How does he/she dress? He dresses in long, white robes with red and yellow patterns. He also wears white pants and brown boots. While cooking, the boots hold true, but he wears a long-sleeved white shirt, rolled above his elbows with a blue apron over it. He also wears brown pants. Personality Mannerisms: ??? Habits: He can sleepwalk and start making random (and sometimes nasty, if not cooked right) food items. Health: He has perfect health, but he bruises easily. Hobbies: He loves to cook for the laguz after training with Gale. He loves his role as the company’s healer. Favorite Sayings: “Love one another, even if they are different!” Speech patterns: Normal, but if someone catches his eye (<3), he stutters a lot. Disabilities: None Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): As long as it doesn’t make him look like a warrior of any sort, it doesn’t matter. Greatest flaw: He is weak physically. Best quality: He will take a sword in the chest for a friend. Educational Background: As a child, he has read books of all sorts and he had been to school as well. Intelligence Level: High Any Mental Illnesses? No Learning Experiences: In school, he had studied light magic and staves. He would refuse to study anything else. Character's short-term goals in life: He wants to be there for the laguz and his friends. Character's long-term goals in life: ^^^ How does Character see himself/herself? Daniel sees himself as a great man and a wonderful cook. Of course, he admits that he is weak, but he wouldn’t want to change at all. How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? He thinks that others will think the same, but they think of him as a gentle person. Gale thinks that he’s weak and won’t get any better. How self-confident is the character? His self-confidence is average. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? No What would most embarass this character? His brothers teasing him in front of everyone. Strengths/Weaknesses Introvert or Extrovert? Introvert How does the character deal with anger? He never really has anger, but when he is angry, he can go over the edge. With sadness? He is a lot like Grest, exploding his tears with an upsetting event. With conflict? He does his best to take the matter in his hands calmly. He tries to not panic or fear. With change? He shrugs it off, saying that change is a way of nature, saying that it needs something different. With loss? It’s a lot like his sadness. He doesn’t like anyone dying. What does the character want out of life? He wants to make the laguz happy, for if the laguz are happy, so is he. What would the character like to change in his/her life? He likes his life the way it is. What motivates this character? His laguz family in his job. What frightens this character? Feelings frighten him. What makes this character happy? If the laguz are happy, so is he. Is the character judgmental of others? Unless the others are on the enemy side, even iff it’s true, he doesn’t judge others. Is the character generous or stingy? He is very generous, even with something expensive. Is the character generally polite or rude? He is quite polite. What are the character's spiritual beliefs? He believes in the goddess. Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? Yes If so, what role does it play? It plays a role in his faith and bravery for death. RP History RESPUBLICA Eclipsing Twilight Supports Raine © Windwarrior234 Theo © Zilver_Hawk Tess © HeartOfPinkSol Elizabeth © Zilver_Hawk Copyright OC belongs to: RedWorld - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)